My Wife
by arvisha
Summary: Reuni Sansa dan Tyrion, cerita terinspirasi dari Season 8 Episode 1. Bagaimanakah perasaan mereka satu sama lain?


**My Wife**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark, serta semua tokoh lain di cerita ini adalah milik G.R.R. Martin. Beberapa adegan diambil dari Season 8 Episode 1.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya. Mendatangi Winterfell berarti juga mendatanginya. Ia masih hidup, selamat, dan sehat, walau kudengar dia menempuh banyak hal pahit agar bisa _survive_. Namun ku tidak membayangkan bahwa akan seterkejut ini ketika berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ia sangat berubah jauh, dan mengapa hatiku berdebar ketika menatapnya?", gumam Tyrion Lannister dalam hati.

Rombongan Daenerys dan Jon Snow yang telah memasuki gerbang Winterfell, disambut langsung oleh Lady of Winterfell, Sansa Stark beserta keluarga, prajurit, dan rakyatnya. Jon Snow langsung memeluk adik lelakinya yang masih hidup, Brandon Stark. Setelah itu dia memeluk dan mengenalkan Sansa Stark kepada sang Ratu, Daenerys Targaryen. Tidak jauh dari sang ratu, berdirilah dengan terpukau, lelaki kerdil yang merupakan The Hand of The Queen, yang juga adalah suami dari Sansa Stark: Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara pada saat itu, namun matanya tidak bisa melepas dari menatap Sansa.

"Inikah wanita yang dulu dipaksa menikah denganku? Gadis naif pemuja Joffrey, gadis manja dan lemah? Dulu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya", pikir Tyrion.

Sansa menyambut Daenerys dan rombongannya dengan sopan, namun sangat terasa dingin dan kaku. Tyrion pun merasa membeku, bukan karena cuaca The North yang memang sudah turun salju. Bukan karena kehadiran Night King dan pasukannya yang sudah semakin dekat. Namun karena sikap dingin istrinya itu. Sansa bahkan tidak sekalipun menatap ke arahnya. Ia seolah menganggap Tyrion tidak ada. Sansa memang tidak pernah mencintai Tyrion, bahkan merasa sangat terhina ketika dipaksa menikah dengannya. Akan tetapi, Tyrion tahu, Sansa juga tidak pernah membencinya. Sansa percaya kepadanya. Mereka pernah saling melindungi. Tyrion tahu bahwa Sansa menyadari kehadirannya, namun tatapan dinginnya kepada sang Ratu, rasa kekecewaan terhadap kakaknya, rasa khawatirnya akan berbagai hal buruk yang belum pergi dari keluarganya, semua rasa yang ia coba sembunyikan di balik topeng sopan santun dan keanggunan seorang Lady. Tyrion bisa menangkap semua itu. Tyrion entah bagaimana bisa merasakan semua itu, walaupun Sansa tidak mengatakannya. Namun, Tyrion masih belum memahami mengapa istrinya tidak sekalipun menoleh padanya.

Rombongan yang baru tiba itupun diperkenankan beristirahat, sebelum mereka mengadakan rapat besar. Tyrion melewati istrinya, namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa istrinya akan menoleh kepadanya. Ketika rapat besar dilangsungkan, semua bangsawan The North berkumpul, dipimpin oleh Jon Snow. Sansa duduk berdampingan dengan sang ratu. Tyrion duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Satu persatu bangsawan The North mengutarakan keberatan mereka akan tunduknya King of The North kepada Daenerys Targaryen. Jon Snow mulai angkat bicara untuk meyakinkan rakyatnya, bahwa hal yang terpenting saat ini bukanlah jabatan, tetapi perlindungan diri dan perlawanan terhadap serangan White Walker. Tyrion Lannister merasa sudah cukup untuk berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Maka ia berdiri di depan mereka semua dan mengatakan bahwa saat ini yang penting adalah bersatunya Seven Kingdom, bahkan Cersei Lannister juga akan mengirim pasukan untuk membantu The North menghadapi White Walker. Setelah mengatakan itu, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Sansa. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kehadirannya kembali ke The North, Sansa menatap dirinya.

Tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Sansa menatapnya seakan menusuk pikirannya, mencoba membaca pikirannya, dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu lewat tatapan. Entah mengapa seluruh kecerdasasan Tyrion tidak bisa memahami makna dari tatapan itu. Malam itu dihabiskan Tyrion untuk memikirkan Sansa. Hanya Sansa. Dia mencoba tertidur, tapi bayangan Sansa terus berkecamuk dalam benaknya, sampai akhirnya dia lelap. Dalam mimpipun, Sansa Stark tetap menghantuinya.

_Sansa menghampirinya, memegang tangannya, berdua mereka berjalan berdampingan mengelilingi kastil Winterfell. "Aku sekarang menjadi Lady of Winterfell", ujar Sansa. "Kau harusnya menjadi Lady of Casterly Rock", jawab Tyrion. "Aku bukan lagi Lannister, kan? Kita sudah bukan lagi suami …", "Tidak, kau masih istriku. Kau Lady Sansa Lannister, kita belum bercerai, atau itukah maumu?". "Mauku? Ah entah apa mauku, aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menentukan apa mauku. Kau pun tidak akan bisa memenuhi permintaanku, kau tidak lagi melindungiku, kau hanya fokus pada The Mother of Dragons!", cecar Sansa._

"_Kau cemburu, my dear Sansa? Kau cemburu pada Daenerys? Hi, so lucky I am! Akhirnya kau mencintaiku..", tanggap Tyrion._

_Sansa membuang wajahnya yang memerah, ya dia cemburu. Tyrion tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkannya, "Aku memang The Hand of The Queen, penasihat utamanya. Namun tidak sekalipun aku memikirkan Daenerys. Aku hanya memikirkan dan merindukanmu, Sansa". Sansa menoleh, menatap mata suaminya, mencari kebenaran. Dan ia menemukannya, ia pun menunduk dan mencium suaminya. Tyrion kaget dengan perubahan sikap itu, namun ia membalas menciumnya, penuh kerinduan. _

_Ketika mereka berciuman, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan ketakutan di sekeliling mereka, Ice Dragon terbang di atas mereka mengeluarkan semburan es, dan mengenai Sansa. Sansa membeku dan kemudian terjatuh. "SANSAAAAAA!", teriak Tyrion._

Tyrion terbangun bersimbah keringat. Kini ia mulai paham. Dan ia tidak bisa tertidur lagi.

Pagi harinya, setelah berpakaian dan sarapan, hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Tyrion adalah mencari Sansa. Ia menemukan Sansa yang sedang mengawasi logistik The North, didampingi Lord Royce.

"My Lord, My Lady", sapa Tyrion.

Sansa menoleh dan menginstruksikan Lord Royce untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua saja. "Lady of Winterfell", ujar Tyrion. "The Hand of The Queen, tergantung ratu yang mana", balas Sansa. Tyrion terdiam sebentar, "Apakah ada bagian dari mimpinya yang benar? Sansa cemburu? Dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin dia cemburu, aku berlebihan, aku telalu mengharapkannya. Dia hanya tidak percaya pada ratu manapun".

Hal yang wajar, karena dia berusaha melindungi keluarganya dari hal apapun, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa ia percaya. "Dia bisa percaya padauk, dia percaya padaku, harusnya sampai saat ini", gumam Tyrion dalam hati.

Namun kalimat Sansa yang terakhir pada percakapan mereka begitu menghantam Tyrion, "Kau dulu adalah pria paling pintar". Jelaslah bahwa sekarang ia meragukannya, meragukan Tyrion Lannister karena percaya bahwa Cersei akan mengirimkan pasukan untuk membantu The North. Kehilangan kepercayaan Sansa begitu menyakitkan Tyrion. Tak ada apapun lagi yang bisa ia pikirkan kecuali kembali mendapatkan kepecayaannya. Kembali mendapatkannya. "Sansa is my wife! Tidak ada yang kuinginkan lagi di dunia ini selain dirinya dan melindunginya!".


End file.
